First Aid Kit I
Overview The First Aid Kit (not to be confused with the Medkit) is available in either the Black Market or Shop at Second Lieutenant II and can be only used by Specialists. When used, the kit is placed on the ground, emitting a light green circle around. When the user or an ally walks into the circle, 5 HP per second is regenerated. The only downside is it a limited use (kit explodes when 100 HP is healed; not to be confused with the player reaching 100 HP) and it can be destroyed easily. First Aid Kits can be stacked to regenerate health faster; of course, this then makes them even more vulnerable to gunfire or explosions. Strategies Use it in Cabin Fever especially by placing several in one spot. As the rounds progress, stack more and more on top of each other. This means more health healed per second, easy access, and a lasting supply. As zombies may breach the perimeter and blow up the first aid kits, it is recommended to place them in an unused corner far from the entrances (such as the kitchen or the base of the stairs prior to round 16). Remember not to shoot the kits or throw/fire an explosive near them. Also, don't waste the kits. If the next round will heal the rest of your HP or close to that and the round is almost over and the siuation is under control (no zombies in the house), do not heal. Given the difficulty of regenerating health normally, this extra healing can turn the tide of any faltering defense. It's also known for standing in the First Aid Kit area, they eventually "self-destruct" and aren't usable anymore. Also in Elimination when you have first aid kits put mines in them people usually knife first aid kits or shoot them at close range so when they do they will be in for a nasty surprise. Trivia *Within the First Aid Kit, there appears to be multiple bottles of what seems like disinfectants, band-aids, tweezers and a first aid guide. *Green Cross symbols, or addition signs, will float out from the green light of the First Aid Kit. *You will hear a beeping sound when you are getting healed. If you hear nothing, your HP is fully replenished already. *The First Aid Kit is held with two hands like the Claymore and even during Sprinting. *The First Aid Kit is "placed" instead of thrown just like the Claymore. *Again like the Claymore, the First Aid Kit takes up a lot of room on the user's screen but is small when put on the ground. *At times, the First Aid Kit may Headshot and if a male character, Nutshot, (as if really shot at) the player when being healed. (The different noises can be heard.) Having a Headshot will cause the player to heal large amounts of HP (30~) for just a 5 HP usage from the Medkit. Nutshots are not any different from regular healing shots due to the 3-25-09 Patch. However, it is quite humorous to hear a nutshot, since that you are putting band-aids on your injured groin. This bug was patched in the May, 2010 update. *This patch works on ocassion but most of the time you can hear a nutshot or headshot sound and the patch has failed. *Use of these in Desert Thunder have resulted in more people completing the mission, because of the Health Regen from the First Aid Kits. *It is sometimes erroneously referred to by players as a Medkit. *When holding the First Aid Kit, in appears to be transparent *When you look closely at the bottom when depolying the First Aid Kit, you can see the word Nemexis as the group who cause the infected. Media Video:Combat Arms: M134 First Aid Kit Review (Repentrance) Video:Combat arms First Aid Kit|First Aid Kit Example Video:First Aid Kit Mini Review 2/3/10 patch Combat Arms|First Aid Kit Mini Review Video:Combat Arms First Aid Kit and the force field|thumb|First Aid Kit and the Force Field]] Video:Combat Arms: M134 Minigun and Med Kit Review (Baxstar) Category:Specialist Items Category:Healing Item Category:NX Standard